Princess Anna Bear
Anna is a fearless princess and the main protagonist of the movie Frozen. She is voiced by Kristen Bell as a teen, voiced and sung by Livvy Streidenbrach and Katie Lopez as a little girl, and Agatha Lee Monn as an older girl. BackgroundEdit PersonalityEdit Unlike her older sister Elsa, Anna is very eccentric, optimistic, energetic, awkward, and far from elegant. She usually acts before she speaks and can be rather impulsive, but holds a lot of innocence to her, nonetheless. She is free-spirited, bent on spending her life outside the castle gates after years of being enclosed within them for the safety of the kingdom due to Elsa's ice powers. Anna is also a pure and hopeless romantic, dreaming of romance the moment the gates are finally opened for Elsa's coronation ceremony. There can also be a little naivety to her, as she believes in marrying someone immediately if the heart tells you so, despite knowing them for merely a day. And though naïve occasionally, Anna is far from weak and is shown to be quite skilled in self-defense, as seen when she and Kristoff survived being attacked by the wolves as well as when she punched Hans off the ship after the climatic scene in the fjords. Even though she greatly values romance, it is clear that Anna's most valued treasure is her relationship with her sister. Since childhood, Anna has been attached to Elsa and always leaped at the opportunity to spend time with her. As the years passed and the sisters grew apart, the heartbroken Anna continued to try time and time again for some quality time with the one she loved most, but due to Elsa's powerful magic, it was deemed too dangerous until, through Anna's loving efforts, Elsa learned to control her icy powers, allowing her to end their "imprisonment" within the castle walls and finally share the quality time they have been longing for years upon years. Throughout most of the film, Anna was also the only character to have faith that Elsa was no monster. The Duke of Weselton was notably against her because of that very theory and Kristoff feared her, as did the other citizens for that they were oblivious to who Elsa truly was. Even so, despite their separation, Anna knew that her sister was far from vile and put it in her hands to bring her home, not only for the sake of the kingdom, but in hopes of rekindling their formerly-close bond. This is an example of Anna's purely optimistic side and powerful sense of hope, as well as her love for her sister. Another example of this can be seen rather powerfully during her moments with Hans in the library, when Hans announces his plans to kill Elsa, with Anna responding with little to no real strength due to her frozen heart unintentionally caused by her sister, "You're no match for Elsa", giving one of the biggest examples of her optimism, loyalty and true love for her sister, despite all the pain that she had been through because of the relationship alone. As mentioned above, one of Anna's most striking traits is her eccentric and whimsical personality. She is notably goofy and highly-active, constantly shown running throughout the castle, bouncing and flipping over furniture and speaking to the paintings on the walls, though the last habit is due to having no one to communicate with in the castle with Elsa forcibly being locked away in her room. Also, because of her impulsive attitude, she has the tendency to get herself into quite a lot of trouble, such as the moment she provoked Marshmallow, a creature twice her size, without thinking of the consequences. Anna may also be seen as tricky or aggressive, as seen when she provoked Marshmallow. When Marshmallow threw Olaf, Anna was angered by this and tried to throw a snowball in revenge, but Kristoff, knowing it was a bad idea, kept Anna from throwing the snowball, telling her to let the giant snow monster be. Anna told him she was calm and seemingly softened, but the moment Kristoff turned his back, she threw the snowball at the giant snow monster anyway. Despite her optimism, Anna has also struggled with some self-confidence, as she often looked down upon herself and viewed herself as nothing more than ordinary throughout most of the film, especially compared to the radiance of her sister. It was to the point where she felt she had no one in the world who truly loved her, with Elsa seeming to want nothing to do with her. This would also explain why she was so quick to romance, as her song "For the First Time in Forever" would explain that she's looking for someone to act as her companion, no longer wanting to live a life alone. She also quotes lines such as "It's just me" and "No, I'm completely ordinary", which also indicates her low outlook on herself. In a deleted song called "More Than Just The Spare", Anna sings about her self-worth, which is low in the beginning of the song, but gradually gets bigger. In the end, despite her numerous flaws, Anna is an extremely sweet, selfless and loving character. Numerous times throughout the film, she puts the safety and well being of others before her own, showing great loyalty and admiration for her friends and family, which is most notably seen with Elsa. Some examples of this can be seen when she purchased the items and food that Kristoff couldn't afford at Wandering Oaken's Trading Post and Sauna, prevented Kristoff from spoiling Olaf's dreams of living in the summer and most significantly and importantly during the climax where she saves Elsa from death at the hands of Hans, despite knowing that she would inevitably lose her life in the process. In terms of personality, all these factors and more make Anna one of the most diverse Disney characters of all time. Physical AppearanceEdit Anna is a beautiful young woman with a slender figure and a fair complexion. She has glittering blue eyes, rosy cheeks, thin lips, long strawberry-blonde hair tied into two pigtail braids but a bit hair down, bangs on the right side of her forehead and a dusting of freckles (a trait that she shares with her sister Elsa, even though Elsa appears to have less freckles than Anna does). When she wears sleeveless dresses, it is shown that she has some freckles on her shoulders as well as on her face. Her face is slightly rounder than Elsa's, but still just as pretty. She also had a platinum blonde streak that matches Elsa's hair color on the right side of her hair, due to an accident in which she was struck by Elsa's magic when she and Elsa were little kids, which disappeared towards the end of the film. All of her outfits have Rosemaling due to the fact that the movie's setting is in Norway. Her winter outfit is a traditional Norwegian clothing called "Bunad", and her design consists of a medium-length, dark blue skirt (consisting of a lavender round-cut lining with points, with each rose and periwinkle print similar to a rose around the skirt on each point, and each periwinkle bush-like print on each of its round edge) with a black bodice with gold lacings and green, red, yellow and purple rose prints on it, a light blue long-sleeved blouse, and black heeled leather boots with gold linings and magenta soles. She also wears a magenta bonnet with purple lining, lavender fluff, and matching white print on the back, a pair of blue mittens with navy blue palms, and a detachable magenta cape with a matching cap, purple linings, and small Byzantium tassels on the edge of the cap with a silver brooch consisting of a pair of hearts with gray prints attached to her cape and magenta lipstick. On occasion, she wears a pair of crystal clear ice skates. In her coronation dress, she wears a black sweetheart bodice with off-the-shoulder dark green sleeves and rose, teal, blue and purple prints on it, and has greenish-gold lacing, a black satin-laced necklace with a bronze pendant of Arendelle's symbol, an olive drab skirt with sashes (consisting of asparagus centers with pink, crimson, dark olive green, olive drab, and blue prints on it between cream sides), both cream petticoat and bloomers, white stockings, a pair of black ballet shoes, her hair is in a bun, and a part of her hair is braided and used as a headband, a green comb-shaped barrette with a couple satin ribbons (green and green-yellow) attached to the back of her hair, and dark pink lipstick. She also wears a teal cape with a cyan bow as a clasp for the cape, sapphire oval-cut hem with azure line, blue dots on each cut, and small sapphire dots all around the cape. When she is accidentally cursed by Elsa, her hair turns white, almost silvery-looking. After she is thawed, her hair returns to its original state with the platinum blonde streak no more, thanks to Elsa. In her casual wear form, her hair is once again in braided pigtails without her streak, and she sports a timber wolf wrist-length blouse with light blue vertical linings, a pinafore dress consisting of both a light gray bodice with green linings, vertical gray hairlines, and a couple four green buttons vertically on each of her chest with black hairline laces attached, a dark gray skirt with a light gray lining, crimson, green and lavender flower prints all around on it, and lavender, green and olive drab bush-like prints between each flower prints. She also dons a white petticoat, a pair of matching heeled leather boots with gold linings and brown soles, the same color and shape amount of brooch, and, on occasion, the same color amount of ice skates. Category:Female Characters Category:Bears Category:Green Characters Category:Princesses Category:Characters who wear shoes Category:Wonder pet Category:Characters who wear green, teal, turquoise, and mint Category:Royalty Category:ST. Patrick's Day Dress-Up Category:FullSize Doll as Pets